Bleach Art DxD- the ultimate Crossover
by Reaper X DXD
Summary: Ichigo, Kirito and Asuna become part of Rias peerage and as reincarnated Devils, while a new villain capable of jumping dimensions, sets his sights on the world of DxD
1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome all, this is an updated, edited version of my old story, i stopped it before as i lost interest and had to work on my english, but im back and redoing it completely

Also i hope you like the new format and if you have any criticism that could help me, leave a review if you like it also leave a review

Please remember, english is not my first language, but i try

Also i dont own Bleach, Sword Art Online or High school DXD as they are owned by these legends

Bleach- Tite Kubo

Sword Art Online- Reki Kawahara

High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi

Please not this is just the prologue so the next chapters will be longer

Prologue 1

The Clashing of swords could be heard in the distance resonating from a fierce battle between Sosuke Aizen (The traitor) and Ichigo Kurosaki (The Substitute Soul Reaper)

Ichigo dashed toward Aizen with extraordinary speed and swung his blade down towards Aizen, but Aizen easily dodged it and sliced Ichigo's back, following up with a mighty blow to Ichigo's head as he plummeted forcefully into the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aizen laughed uncontrollably

"Getsuga Tenshoooo!" a massive beam of red and black spiritual Energy in the form of a crescent moon shot at Aizen, colliding with him and causing a massive explosion. When the dust settled Aizen was badly injured and cursing Ichigo.

"Damn it! You insignificant brat! I am a god, I won't be beaten by you, you lowly maggot." Ichigo could barely stand with blood dripping from his body, he's wounds would've killed almost any other soul reaper but Ichigo's no ordinary soul reaper.

"_I can't feel my legs anymore, I'm not sure if I can go on for much longer he is just too powerful … DAMMIT!... Why must I be so weak_" thought Ichigo,

"_**Would you stop being a little bitch, kingy"**_ Ichigo's eyes shot open hearing none other than his hollow's warped voice

"**Although that was a bit harsh I must agree with him Ichigo". **That was the voice of old man Zangetsu. Those where the two spirits residing inside of Ichigo Kurosaki's soul.

"Oh would you two just shut up!" Ichigo said.

"**Ichigo, Aizen is very strong and we might not win this fight" **Said old man Zangetsu with a serious tone.

"Yeah, Tell me something I don't know" Ichigo said Looking at Aizen as he slowly healed himself.

"**But…"**the old man paused for a bit but was interrupted by the hollow

"_**Don't stress Kingy there is a way to defeat him." **_The hollow said with a devilish grin. This caught Ichigo's attention.

"**Although there is a slight complication Ichigo" **Said the Old man in a sad tone, Ichigo scowled and asked with an annoyed tone

"What do you mean Complication Old man?" There was an awkward silence before Zangetsu Spoke again

…

"**This Ability is extremely powerful, it would destroy Aizen, but… "** Zangetsu Stopped talking. Ichigo got angrier and yelled

"Yeah but what is the problem then old man?" And it came as if a knife pierced his heart as his hollow responded with…

"_**You will die King… If you use it you will die…"**_

Ichigo Looked to the ground trying to process what the hollow just said to him**. **Ichigo's thoughts began to run wild, memories of his sisters, his Idiotic dad, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, all the soul reapers he became friends with… Rukia… were spinning through his head. The thought of dying, leaving them behind…

Ichigo was staring at the ground deep in thought until the voice of the traitor fell upon his ears

"What is wrong Ichigo? Are you so afraid of my power that you can't even move you worthless insect!" Ichigo scowled deeper now and said inwardly to his spirits

"I'll do it, for the sake of my family and everyone else I must kill him, even if it meant me dying as well, as long as this world is rid of this bastard!"

Zangetsu stared at the sky for a moment before nodding.

"**Then listen closely Ichigo, raise your reiatsu to your absolute peak and place your Zanpakuto in the Getsuga Position." **

"_**After you have raised your power, the old man and I will pour all of our reiatsu in you, combining yours with ours to release the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho!"**_

Old man Zangetsu and the hollow told Ichigo. Ichigo Nodded his head and gave Aizen a death glare.

"Aizen! It all ends here!" Ichigo screamed at him as Aizen felt Ichigo's reiatsu Increase to its maximum peak

Aizen smirked as he spotted Ichigo preparing another Getsuga Tensho, and cockily said to Ichigo

"Are you really preparing to fire off another Getsuga Ichigo? You don't nearly have enough power to kill me brat!"

Suddenly a crushing reiatsu engulfed the area which even caused Aizen to flinch at the enormous amount Ichigo was giving off. When Aizen looked At Ichigo his whole appearance had changed…

He looked like he was half hollow half human, one side of his head a Hollow horn was sticking out and his eye on that side looked like that of his hollow, the other halve of his face was normal…

"I don't know what you just did or how you suddenly got so much more power but you will still die now Kurosaki!"

Said Aizen and stormed at Ichigo.

Ichigo Gripped Zangetsu tightly in his hand and started to build up pressure in his Zanpakuto.

"**Now Ichigo let go of all our power at once, do it now Ichigo!"** Zangetsu yelled.

Ichigo closed his eyes and when Aizen was close enough he yelled "_**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho!"**_

"A super massive black, red and blue coloured Getsuga came out of his Zanpakuto. It hit Aizen and engulfed him, vaporising him completely.

Ichigo collapsed on the ground, his body starting to feel numb.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel sad for leaving everyone he cared for behind without even saying goodbye but he knew Aizen had to be stopped, no matter the cost. Ichigo just laid there awaiting the inevitable until Old man Zangetsu decided to speak up

"**Ichigo, I'm sorry it had to end like this. It was an honour fighting by your side".** It was old man Zangetsu saying his goodbyes to his master and fellow warrior.

"_**Oh, and remember king, if by any chance we meet each other again you know I'm coming for that body. Farewell"**_. With a smirk the Hollow said its final words. Ichigo smiled before responding with...

"Why would you go and phrase it like that, you pervert". This caused the hollow to grow a tick mark above his head

"_**Why you …I… you, I swear I will kill you for this"**_ Growled his hollow halve. Ichigo only smiled at him because he had no strength left to say a word. Ichigo started to shine a pale blue light and his body disappeared…..

Prologue 2

Prologue 2 follows the story of Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya and his beautiful girlfriend Asuna Yuuki.

_**(Some Info on the past of these Characters.)**_

"Kirito"… the name Kazuto used while he and Asuna were trapped in the online virtual Game of Sword Art Online also known as SAO. Each day in there was a fight for their lives because if their HP (in other words their health points) were to run out they would die in real life. The mastermind behind it all was the game's creator Akihiko Kayaba.

It was a gruesome experience for both of them as they had lost so many friends inside the virtual reality. Asuna joined the Knights of the Blood Oath, the most powerful guild in Sword Art Online, becoming their famous second in command, working only under a man named Heathcliff who was rumoured to be the most powerful player in the game, but that might also be because he was secretly Akihiko Kayaba in disguise and had Game manager abilities, which meant he could use cheats in game.

Asuna was also known as the lightning flash Swordswoman because of her amazing speed which was rivalled only by Kirito. Kirito was throughout most of the game a solo player, insisting on playing alone because of an unfortunate accident where he lost his former small guild. Kirito was also known as the black swordsman because of his usual black attire he always wore, and later became famed for his duel wielding skill, having legendary weapons and even later holding the great Excalibur.

Kirito and Asuna grew very fond of each other and later even grew to love each other to the point that Kirito would die to save Asuna and vice versa, they were inseparable. Kirito was the one who eventually found out that Heathcliff was in fact Akihiko Kayaba in the game and eventually defeated him in a fight, but not without a cost as Kayaba was about to do a death blow to Kirito which caused Asuna to jump in the way and took the blow instead and unfortunately dying in the arms of Kirito, which caused him to grow berserk and kill Kayaba finishing the game at the same time as Kayaba was the final boss in the game, this also caused everybody to go back to their real life.

Unfortunately Asuna did not wake up and it was only later that Kirito found out that Asuna was captured and taken hostage in another game called ALO or better known as Alfheim online.

So Kirito embarked on another adventure to save Asuna inside ALO. Where he defeated the fairy king resulting in Asuna being set free.

The fairy king in ALO was in fact in real life her sick twisted Fiancé who was only looking to use her body in his own twisted way, after Kirito defeated the fairy king in the game, he tried to kill Kazuto in real life but failed and was imprisoned. Kazuto and Asuna were finally reunited and couldn't be happier

_**(Back to the present)**_

That happiness wasn't meant to last though.

As they were walking in the park hand in hand while Asuna rested her head on Kazuto's shoulder. A man who was jogging towards Kazuto and Asuna suddenly stopped in front of them, in a split second he took out a knife and repeatedly stabbed Kirito in the stomach and ran away afterwards.

It turns out he was a survivor in SAO and held a big grudge against Kirito for killing his brothers.

Kazuto was lying on the floor taking short quick breaths as his head was on Asuna's lap and tears were streaming out of her eyes, there was blood everywhere and Kazuto was looking very bleak

"No! Please Kirito, please don't leave me! Ki…Rii…Kiii…ri…toooooo!" she was screaming in agony as no blade could injure her more than this blow did to her heart, Asuna tears were dripping on Kazuto and he looked at her with a lifeless smile

"Asuna, I'm sorry … for leaving you like this… just know that…. I love you so much" Kazuto said in-between heavy breathing as he touched her cheek while smiling and eventually closing his eyes and letting go of his last breath signifying his unfortunate death.

"No, Kirito please don't leave me please" she screamed again crying on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Please remember, english is not my first language, but i try

Also i dont own Bleach, Sword Art Online or High school DXD as they are owned by these legends

Bleach- Tite Kubo

Sword Art Online- Reki Kawahara

High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi

Chapter 1

Asuna laid lifeless on the chest of Kirito, she gave up on life because she just lost the one person that meant everything to her.

A small pamphlet blew onto her head, she lifted her head up and took the pamphlet in her hand and read it,

"_Summon me and I will grant you any wish you want." _Asuna was shocked and didn't know if this was too good to be true, she saw a weird looking circular Diagram with that description beneath it.

Asuna turned the pamphlet around and she saw instructions on how to summon this being that granted wishes. Since she thought she had nothing to lose she recited the instructions and hoped that this would work.

…

Somewhere in Japan there was an old building, or so it seemed on the outside, but on the inside it was shiny and very clean, it's lights where dimmed and had a creepy atmosphere.

In the main room there was nothing but two couches standing in the middle of the room and a coffee table between them, on the far side of the room there was a desk and on its right behind it there was a… a "shower?", never mind that.

At the desk there sat a young teenage girl no more than 17 years old with long crimson red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, everything about this girl was perfect, she was the definition of beauty but what stood out the most of this teenage girl was her super big double D breasts and it was any guys dream to just tou… (_Uhmm getting off of topic here)._

Standing behind her was a another young teenage girl also about 17 years old with very long black hair held together in a long ponytail that was hanging below her waist, She had the cutest Purple eyes and if these two had to fight for being the most beautiful, the fight would take forever as they both were the perfect image of beauty. The black haired teen also had superb big breasts that seemed so well formed and round and… and… (_Dammit! Pull it together_ _you pervert)_

(Writing tip: Writing a fanfiction about girls with huge oppai might distract you….)

The red haired beauty was sitting at her desk doing paperwork while looking stressed as the Black haired beauty behind her just stood there with a very cute smile on her face (That was her trademark smile).

A crimson red circle suddenly appeared on the floor similar to the diagram on the pamphlet that Asuna was holding.

"Oh my, looks like someone wants something so bad that they summoned you President" Said the Black haired teen

"This is interesting, this doesn't happen often and when it does happen, they normally have an enormous desire." said the red haired teen now confirmed as the black haired teens president. The President stood up and said,

"Akeno, I'm going to go check this out, I will be right back." The black haired teen named Akeno just nodded her head, the red haired teen walked into the glowing crimson circle and she just vanished.

…

Asuna was tired as she already recited the instructions three times over and nothing happened, she started to feel hopeless until a red circle similar to the one on the pamphlet appeared on the ground next to her and after a flash of light a very beautiful red haired teen stepped out of the circle and looked at the scene in front of her.

Seeing the beautiful girl with golden brown coloured hair kneeling over a black haired boy not much younger than herself and then also seeing the tears of the brown haired Girl running from her eyes, she already knew what happened here,

"_The black haired boy and girl was taking a lovely stroll together through the park and was mugged with the boy ending up being stabbed and died, and this girl would do anything to get him to come back to her alive."_

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a devil" Said the raid haired teen.

"I'm here to make any wish come true for you, but it won't come without a price", Rias looked serious and sad at the same time seeing the hurt in this poor girls eyes.

"You say you can make any wish come true?" asked Asuna not even caring about the fact that the girl said she was a devil.

"Yes, I can but the price differs from wish to wish, like the bigger and harder it is to fulfil, the bigger the price" said Rias almost shedding a tear of seeing the girl like this,

"I see…" Said Asuna as she gave a slight pause before continuing

"…I don't care what the price is all I want is for Kirito to come back to me" Asuna said again and looked to Rias.

Rias could see the dangerous level of determination in the girl's eyes. Rias was looking over Kirito's lifeless body as if studying him for a moment and feeling if he had any potential inside him and said

"Okay, what I can do is, is I can revive him into a devil but then he will have to serve me then as part of my peerage" Rias said smiling.

"What do you mean your "peerage"?" Asuna said looking sad, confused and angry at the same time. Rias Smiled and said

"All high class Devils has something called a peerage, it is the same as servants that works under them, but it is also based on the game of chess. Why that is, is details you don't need to worry about right now, but like in chess you get 15 other pieces accept for the king which is of course me, But I have a few pieces open that I need to fill and I can make "Kirito was it?" into one of my pieces by resurrecting him as a devil". Asuna looked at Kirito and then back at Rias and then back at Kirito and said

"Then miss devil I will have to ask you two favours then" Asuna looked at Rias again with hopeful sad eyes, Rias frowned at the teenage girl and responded with

"Normally I would not allow this, but I can't imagine the pain you are feeling right now so I will hear you out" Asuna was quiet for a while before speaking up

" Then please save my Kirito even if you have to reincarnate him as a… a… a devil, and the other thing is, we always promised ourselves to not be separated again, so I ask you, can you please make me into one of your peerage members as well, so I can be by his side."

Rias was shocked at hearing this and briefly widened her eyes before asking

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Asked Rias looking at Asuna. Asuna was looking at Kirito and said

"For Kirito I would do anything". Rias smiled at what this girl said and thought to herself

"_So this is what true love is, it's so beautiful"_

"Okay then, we have a deal".

Rias started her ritual to induct both of them into her peerage, Rias was deep in thought about the two Humans she was currently Reviving into devils.

"_I don't know what it is, but I sense a very large magical presence inside this girl, she will definitely be a perfect bishop…. But this boy, there is something about him, I can't pinpoint it but there is something very special about this boy." _Rias smiled knowing that this was a good catch.

After the ritual ended, Rias teleported both Asuna who had passed out and Kirito somewhere unknown.

Rias couldn't help but give off a happy sigh as she knew her peerage was almost finally done as she had only one more piece left to be filled, she smiled and instead of teleporting home through her magical circle she decided to take a walk.

Chapter 2

Part 1

As Rias was walking through the streets in deep thought about Asuna and Kirito, Her attention was drawn someone that was laying on the ground a few meters in front of her, she rushed over to the body only to see a very handsome young man lying on the ground but he was beaten up quite badly, his clothes were Shredded and he was bleeding heavily, But because of his clothes being shred, she could see his well-toned Body and blushed at the sight of him.

She also saw the teen's bright orange hair and wondered if that was his original hair colour. She looked into his soul and she could feel that he was dying, but what bothered her more was the fact that she could sense an enormous power within him. She was sure that his power felt on the same level of an ultimate class devil almost nearing her brother's power, who was the most powerful of all the devils.

"_In_ _his weakened state I might just bypass the piece structure and use only my last remaining mutated rook piece to reincarnate him into my peerage and save his life", Rias thought _

"_I don't even want to know who he fought against if that person could do this to him, but he is very powerful, that I can feel and if I could make him my servant, I would finally be recognised as a true devil, he could be my super weapon, somebody that almost rivals my brother, in my own peerage… I would be unstoppable… Plus he looks really cute and handsome…"_ Rias thought as she blushed a bit by her last thought.

Rias took her last remaining chess piece and did the ritual to reincarnate Ichigo into her peerage and to her luck it was successful. She was breathing heavily because it took almost all of her power to revive him. Rias was smiling as she teleported both her and Ichigo away.

Part 2

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was a roof above his head. He shot up after a couple of seconds as it came to him that this was not his room. He looked around and saw only a small desk next to him with a bed lamp, on his left against the wall was a closet and in the right corner a bathroom. Ichigo looked down and saw that he was void of all injuries and started to feel really confused.

"_This can't be the Soul Society, this room looks by far different then what it looked like there"_ Ichigo however was right as this was far too modern looking for the old traditional Japanese style of the Soul Society.

Ichigo was more confused now than he was in all his life combined.

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, His eyes trailed to something that was lying on the small desk, it looked like a folded letter of some sort

"_What is this? ... Hmmm… Looks like a letter"_ Ichigo thought, as he opened the letter.

"**Good day sir, we have accepted your request to join the prestigious Academy known as Kuoh Academy". **Ichigo was dumb struck and couldn't stop thinking of how weird everything was, in all his life living in japan he had never heard about this "Kuoh Academy"

"When _did I even apply for this?" _Ichigo thought

Ichigo looked down again and saw another folded paper, he opened and read it

"**Good Morning, I know you might be confused, but all will be explained soon, would you please join Kuoh academy tomorrow, you will find the proper attire in the closet and a map in the drawer. See you soon xoxo, Rias Gremory"**

Ichigo couldn't believe what he read, and thought to himself

"_This person must know something about what happened to me, I need to get some answers…" _

Ichigo paused for a bit and got stuck on her name_ "…Rias Gremory? ... I have a strange feeling that that is a name I probably won't forget anytime soon"_

Ichigo placed the letter back down on the table and walked over to the closet and opened it to see the Kuoh Academy Male attire and said

"Oh well it could be worse…"

Part 3

Kirito was laying on a bed and shifted to his other side when his hand suddenly touched something very soft and squishy, he was still half asleep so without really thinking his hand touched the soft squishy thing harder

Kirito wondering what this could be, slowly opened his eyes and then eventually realised that he was touching the breast of Asuna

He quickly pulled his hand back and crawled away from her but he never realised that he was approaching the edge of the bed and then ….. Doof! ….. Kirito fell off of the bed and crashed on the floor with a loud thud

The noise of him falling off of the bed had awoken Asuna as she slowly sat upright and rubbed her eyes also releasing a yawn.

Her Eyes suddenly fell on Kirito who sat on the floor with a massive blush on his face

Asuna couldn't believe her eyes, there he was … alive

"_So that devil lady did heal him". _She started to smile and tears were started rolling down her face.

Kirito looked up at Asuna and then noticed that she was crying

"Asuna, is everything okay?" he asked as he was worried as to why she is crying. Asuna then suddenly jumped at Kirito and was on top of him hugging her head into his chest

"Kirito! I'm so happy your back," She said as tears rolled of her face like a waterfall.

"I thought I lost you, my whole world was almost destroyed, I promise from now on I will make sure nothing ever happens to you again, I love you Kirito!.. Please don't ever leave me again."

Kirito had wide eyes at what she just said, he sat upright and held Asuna tightly in his arms with her head still on his chest.

Seeing her cry like this almost broke him as he started having flashbacks of when he was stabbed and how he felt himself breathing his last breath and dying,

"_But how? How on earth am I still alive then? Or did that bastard kill Asuna too and we are in heaven?"_ Kazuto was deep in thought. After a few minutes Kirito finally said

"Asuna, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I promise with all my heart that I will always be with you and never leave you again, no matter what Asuna, I love you too"

Kirito also shed a small tear as they both just stared into each other's eyes and Kirito embraced her into a loving kiss.


End file.
